


I want you close to me ! (Oneshot)

by detective_chlo



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Love Story, Lucifer/Chloe - Freeform, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_chlo/pseuds/detective_chlo
Summary: An alternative ending to episode 6 of Season 5A! If Chloe had left, what would Lucifer have done?
Relationships: Deckerstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	I want you close to me ! (Oneshot)

Lucifer back from his balcony, decides to leave in the direction of Chloe's house. Before that, he walks towards his bar and drinks a glass of whiskey for the last time, then takes his jacket and walks towards the elevator. When this sounded suddenly.

It was Chloe, dressed in a red blouse and black jeans. He was surprised to see her here, knowing that a few seconds earlier he was leaving for her house.

"Detective" he says with a trembling voice

"Hi!" that she said with a happy voice and a smile in front of the one she wanted to see again

"I was just going to call you, but I seem to misplaced my phone. So I was just coming to see you" he said in a sort of incomprehension

With a smile, Chloe replied: "Oh!"

Lucifer, gentleman made a sign to Chloe so that she could come in and added : "Um, come in, please."

So that she could be comfortable, Lucifer offered to take something to drink : "Have a drink... if that's what you want"

Somewhat disoriented, Lucifer gently put his jacket back on one of the chairs in his bar. On the other side, Chloe stepped up to the side of the piano.

And then the two looked at each other, then both said at the same time :

"I'm sorry. I..."

Chloe, wanting to speak first and apologize first, had Lucifer cut directly. It would seem that it is important for him to apologize first.

So he began to speak :

"No, I'm sorry, for disappearing. I was trying to.. Never mind. I was listening to advice from someone I shouldn't have. I should have just listened to myself, and to you."

Chloe understood then that he blamed himself for not having been near her during the end of the investigation. She also blamed herself for not having reacted properly. In the past, she had suffered great romantic pains and had not always dated the good guys. So of course she didn't want to ruin everything with Lucifer, she wanted this relationship to be perfect. It was then that she began to apologize as well :

"No, I--I'm sorry, I, um... I was nervous and, um... the things I said, well, they were things a normal person would say, you know, and... we're not normal."

With a slight tone of irony, Lucifer completes his statements :

"No."

Chloe therefore continued :

"You know, we... we're us, and... we're..." She pauses, then pulls out the most important word in their entire relationship, the one that defines them : "incredible."

After this word which awakened all the senses of Lucifer. The latter began to advance towards her, he declared :

"I couldn't agree more."

Eyes met and the two budding lovers really knew what they wanted from each other. Lucifer stared at Chloe, he had only one desire, it was to put his lips on the one he loves. But Chloe was a bit confused, so she added :

"Well, um... I'll, um... I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Lucifer realizing that she ultimately didn't want what he was thinking, answered in agreement with the latter :

"Absolutely. Yes, tomorrow."

With a slight smile Chloe answered :

"Yeah...okay"

So she walked towards the elevator, when suddenly she heard Lucifer's last words :

"Good night, Detective."

It was then that she turned around, then before leaving in the elevator, declared :

"Good night."

Then Lucifer watched her leave in the elevator. He was disappointed and sad at the same time that the latter did not stay. But he had a pre-feeling that this was also not what she wanted. So he went back to his bed, and started to think for a moment.

* * *

During this time, the elevator went down towards the club which was empty that night. Chloe kept wondering if she had done well to leave Lucifer alone. Once she got downstairs she left and headed for her car. Then took the way back. During the trip she wondered what she was going to do at home. She wasn't going to bother Trixie because she would probably be asleep by this time, she just thought to herself that she was going to go to bed.

A few minutes later, she arrived home. Chloe put the key in the lock, trying to make as little noise as possible so as not to wake Trixie, but it was a failure!

"Mommy, what are you doing here ? I thought you would stay with Lucifer tonight, you made yourself look good for him!" Trixie declared to her mom.

"I think I panicked, right?" Chloe said with a somewhat disappointed and sad expression.

"Look, I know you love him, since the day you met him you've been in love with him. How do you think he's feeling right now? You told me that he had gone to Florida for 2 months, he must have felt alone, not to have you near him. Do you really want to make him relive that?" said Trix. She had understood for months and months that her mom was crazy about him and she had to tell her all that.

The famous Florida lie, Chloe remembered ! For her, it was the first time that Trixie had spoken so candidly to her and understood her the most (at least at the moment) ! 

"Do you think I should go see him again? Do you think you can stay here alone?" she said.

"But yes !! Go see him ! And don't worry about me, I'll send a message to daddy so he can take me to school tomorrow." Trixie said with the intention of her mother finding the one who needs her.

"Okay... I... I'm going ! Wish me luck and call me if you can't sleep, okay?" added Chloe

"You can do it mommy !" 

* * *

Chloe therefore left quickly in the direction of her car to find Lucifer. She was sure now that this was going to be THEIR night. So she took the direction of LUX and then wondered how she was going to start the thing ? Was sleeping with the devil going to be different and exciting at the same time ?

A few minutes later, she arrived in front of the LUX door, huffed a little then went into the club and walked to the elevator which did not take long to open. So she went inside and the doors closed. That's it, she couldn't go back !

* * *

For his part, Lucifer had no idea who was going to pass through the door of his elevator in a few seconds. When he heard the latter ring. He stood up on the left side of his bed then his gaze met Chloe's.

"Chloe ?" he said with a surprised and at the same time happy air.

He didn't even have time to do anything, as Chloe walked energetically into his arms. She kissed him languidly then Lucifer added his hands on Chloe's hips. So he carried her up to the keys of his piano then started to unbutton the buttons of her damn shirt. For her part, Chloe started to take part of that stupid costume off while continuing to kiss Lucifer.

But a noise interrupted them in their foreplay. A phone ! As if by chance a name appeared on this last, "Trixie". Chloe knew that she could not sleep but she refused the call telling herself that it would be okay and then resumed directly more beautifully by embracing even more passionately the one who was right in front of her.

Lucifer wrapped her legs around her hips and then slammed her against the old wall. He had been waiting for this moment for so long so he didn't just want to have sex with her, he wanted to make love to her, give her one of the best nights of his life. Chloe began to savagely remove Lucifer's shirt. She wanted to feel her hands on her favorite pair of six-packs!

Lucifer knew now was the time. The one he was going to change their relationship forever, the one he dreamed of so many times. So he held out his hand to her wordlessly, asking her if that was what she really wanted. The latter looked at him for a short moment with a look of longing, then took Lucifer's hand.  
It was then that he gently led her to the bed.

Chloe took her hand then turned it over so that she could be on top of him. She lay down calmly on top of him then kissed him tenderly. She lowered her hands to his muscular chest and then came to the level of the belt.

Lucifer held out his left hand, then repeated this magic word :

"Incredible."

So he turned Chloe over so that he could be on top of her and then began to descend tenderly to her chest and then to her hips and in turn stood up her blouse and her pants thereafter. 

Chloe in excitement released a sweet : "Lucifer"

Then followed a torrid and romantic night of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my one shot ! Is one of my first so is not perfect at all !   
> I enjoyed writing this thing so I hope you both enjoy reading it!


End file.
